


Winter Wonderland

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASOIAF Rare Pair Week, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Playing in the Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: True winter was a foreign thing to her.





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> For the ASOIAF RARE PAIRS WEEK, Day 3: Winter

True winter was a foreign thing to her.

All her life she had lived in warm climates, so to her, how cold it could get was a shock to her. But a part of her had found the whole thing charming. Once she had arrived in Winterfell, she could not help but to feel in awe.

Winterfell looked bigger than the Red Keep, dark grey stones rose tall and proud against a pure white landscape.

 _Stark colors, the colors of the house I shall marry. When we are wed, I will wed the North,_ she thought. And she had found that she was not displeased by this.

She had expected the castle to be cold too, but much to her surprise, it wasn't. And as she walked next to her betrothed, she gained to courage to ask why.

"Winterfell sits upon warm spring my Lady," Rickard had answer, "And when it was built, Bran the Builder made it so that hot water runs through the walls, warming the halls."

Her eyes had widened in surprise, "Truly? How marvelous!"

"Aye, my Lady, truly. The North can get quite cold, but rest assured, you will rarely feel it inside the castle's walls."

And that had been that. And it had been true, her room was warm, with a roaring fire and her bed piled with furs, the food had been hot and so had been the drinks.

The more time she spend there, the more she liked it. Her initial wonder began to turn to care and appreciation. She liked the warm halls of Winterfell, she liked walking in the glass gardens smelling the winter roses that grew there, she liked even the Godswoods, which could be dark, but even there, she was never afraid.

But all those things had one thing in common: Rickard. Oh she had fancied herself in love with ser Hasty. But the more she knew Rickard, she liked what and who he was. He was a man who had honor, was honest to a fault, and yes, sometimes aloof. But he was always kind to her, respectful of her boundaries, careful not to scare her, someone who listened to her, who talked to her and encouraged her. He made her feel brave.

She could see parts of her grandfather in him and for her, it was a good thing. Her grandfather was always good and kind to her grandmother, they were happy together. And while they had married out of love, she thought that maybe love would grow between her and Rickard. After all, his parents marriage had been arranged by his grandfather, and Lord and Lady Stark seemed happy and were true companions.

Perhaps, she thought, winter can bring us together as one.

One day, during their walks in the gardens, Rickard spoke, "My Lady, there is one thing that I wish to show you."

The strange grin on his face made her curious, as he was not a man prone to smiling much, his face, though young, was usually set in stern features.

"Oh? And what would that be my Lord? Are there more surprises that I am yet to discover?"

"Well, it's not much of a surprise, but more of a childhood thing of mine and many others, but I don't think you will dislike it much. But I am glad that you followed by advice and wore a warm cloak."

"Lead on then my Lord, I will admit to my curiosity."

He offered his arm and she took it, at once he lead her outside the gardens and towards where the snow was deeper. Much to her surprise, he let go of her arm, walked a few paces and dropped in the snow.

She was about to approach, worried that he had injured himself, when his had shot up to stop her, "Do not worry my Lady, I am well. Just give me a moment." And with that, he began to move his arms and legs, almost burrowing into the show.

Then, a moment later he stopped and with care, she watch him rise carefully. When he call her, she approached and he told her to look, and there in the snow, there was what looked like a figure in the snow.

"We call them snow shapes, when I was younger, after my lessons, my companions and I would often do them, we would challenge one another to see what forms we could. It is strange, I know, but playing in the snow always made us laugh."

She tilted her head and looked at him, "Did ladies do this too?"

"Aye, they did."

"Must have been a charming sight."

"Oh it was, but here, let us do something else. Something you might actually like and do with your ladies companion. A snowman."

"And what is that?"

"Well, quite simply, a man made of snow. You start like this," he knelt on the snow and began to make a large ball of it, "You start with the biggest part, see? Then we build another smaller ball to go on top and then another, once that is done, you can decorate it."

"Decorate it?"

"Aye, we used to put shawls on them, a face made of smaller vegetables, twigs and leaves for hair. Come my Lady, I do need a hand."

She blinked surprised, but followed his example. By the time the snowman was standing tall, she had a smile on her face. Her hands were cold by the snow, but she found that she didn't mind much. Building it gave her something to do and distracted her. Her shyness forgotten. When she looked at Rickard, he was smiling too. She blushed and looked away.

He must have sensed some of her discomfort, for he spoke to her gently, "Do forgive my Lady. But it's truly a marvel to see you smiling, that face suits you quite well. And well, if I may be bold to say, I think the North will suit you too, you already look like Winter's Lady."

"You are too kind my Lord. Truly." She looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes and flush a deeper color.

As if sensing her feelings again, he changed the conversation, "Now my Lady, how would you like to engage in a proper snow fight?"

Her eyes snapped to his, "My Lord it would not be proper!"

He laughed out loud, "Perhaps not proper, but certainly fun!" He looked at her with a serious look in his face, all trace of laughter gone, "My Lady, this is your home. At least we hope you will be able to make it so. If you wish to play in the snow with your companions... do so. They are your age are they not?" At her nod he continued, "Life in the North can be hard, so we have to find moments of joy, whatever they might be. This is your home and should anyone say anything about you playing, you come to me and tell me and I will speak with them."

Her eyes were round with surprise at his words. Home he said, he wanted her to be at home in his home. A strange knot made itself in her chest, and she was moved by him, moved enough to forget being proper for a second, so she said "Thank you Rickard."

He smiled at her, pleased.

 _Home_ , she thought, _yes, perhaps I have found a new home in a winter wonderland._


End file.
